


Artwork for "Steel" by aloneindarknes7 (Jordan Herbert)

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: For "Twisting the Twilight Zone" 2009Still transferring my artwork from LJ
Kudos: 3





	Artwork for "Steel" by aloneindarknes7 (Jordan Herbert)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622204) by aloneindarknes7. 




End file.
